A Place For My Head
by Yuke-Chan182
Summary: Ela, uma cantora de Rock bem famosa, ele uma pessoa que gosta de Rock, mas é desinteressado em tudo, até nele mesmo. Até ele encontrar uma pessoa que faz ele se sentir vivo de novo.Será que foi pura obra do destino, ou eles que escreveram o próprio destin


Neste momento, em um local nos Estados Unidos, na verdade em Nova Jersey.

E no centro desta cidade, um local reservado para uma banda.

Não uma simples banda...Uma banda que simplesmente é difícil de não se gostar!

E neste exato momento estamos sobrevoando o local do shown, pelas nossas fontes de informações pode-se ter quase 1,5 milhão e meio de fãs! Está difícil a transmissão, pois...

A gritaria é muita! Aqui terminamos nossa transmissão!Obrigada e Boa Noite!

E na hora que terminou a transmissão do canal Shikon no Tama Show só se pode ouvir a banda formada por seus seis componentes da pesada, com uma mistura de rock diferente, com o seu metal alternativo, hip-hop e foi com isso que fez a história do rock mudar. E com vocês... The Dark Angels!

(Obs: Pra quem não está entendendo nada, eu aposto que sim, esta banda é a do Linkin Park, lógico que eu num ia colocar o mesmo nome! E só mais uma coisa, a Kagome vai fazer o Chester! E por enquanto na banda só tem a Sango na voz do Mike e o Miroku como a bateria!).

E eles começaram uma nova música para finalizar o show...

Kag: I don't know who to trust

No surprise

San: Everyone feels so far away from me

Kag: Heavy thoughts shift through dust

And the lies

San: Trying not to break

But I'm so tired of this deceit

Every time I try to make myself

Get back up on my feet

All I ever think about is this

All the tiring time between

And how

Trying to put my trust in you

Just takes so much out of me

Kag: Take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

Cause I swear / for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

Kag: Tension is building inside

Steadily

San: Everyone feels so far away from me

Kag: Heavy thoughts forcing their way

Out of me

San: Trying not to break

But I'm so tired of this deceit

Every time I try to make myself

Get back up on my feet

All I ever think about is this

All the tiring time between

And how

Trying to put my trust in you

Just takes so much out of me

Kag: Take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

Cause I swear / for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

I won't waste myself on you

Waste myself on you

You

Kag: I take everything from the inside

And throw it all away

Cause I swear / for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

Everything from the inside

And just throw it all away

Cause I swear / for the last time

I won't trust myself with you

E no momento em que acabou a música os fãs foram a loucura!E a única coisa que a Kagome e a Sango puderam dizer foi:

Kag e San: Thank You Guys! Thank You Very Much! (Obrigada Gente, Muito Obrigado Mesmo!).

E com isso a banda se retirou do local, muito cansados, mas realizados pelo o seu show.

E foram diretamente para o local onde passariam a sua última noite nos Estados Unidos e voltariam para o seu país natal, o Japão. E estavam felizes, pois, estavam cansados e a turnê foi muito grande, passaram por vários países. E não era nada fácil terminar um show e já ir para outro do mundo fazer um outro show. Não que a banda não gostasse de viajar, era justamente por que estavam três meses fora!E só hoje teriam o seu merecido descanso.E voltariam amanha para o Japão.

E Kagome começou a pensar...

Kag: _"Nossa, agora no auge dos meus 21 anos, ponho-me a pensar. De como a minha vida mudou... Antes eu era apenas uma adolescente, cheia de paixões, não correspondidas,_

_cheia de sonhos não realizados.E hoje vejo que a vida pode nos pregar muitas peças, e muitas vezes pensamos que nós mesmos escrevemos os nossos próprios destinos...Mas na verdade é o destino que se ocupa em fazer isso...Agora de muito pensar, posso lembrar de uma pessoa, que amei de verdade, pensava em finais felizes de nós dois.Hoje penso como fui tola! Hoje penso no meu querido e amado hanyou..."._

E com esses pensamentos ela adormeceu, preferindo ser a Bela Adormecida, para que no final o seu Hanyou Encantado viesse acordar com um lindo e prolongado beijo...

Mas ainda não esperava o que viria pela frente...

Bom ai está o 1º capítulo pronto e revisado.Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, mas, vou explicar...

O 1º capítulo estava com alguns erros, então não só consertei os erros de português, mas escrevi algumas coisas sem nexo...E a história estava bem chata então decidi reescrevê-la.

Mas, desculpem pela demora, é que a preguiça foi maior do que tudo.E agora vou demorar mais um pouquinho, pois estou com o dedo trincado e está meio difícil de digitar.

Bem, agora irei explicar como vai ser a história...

Passagem de tempo!

Palavras em **negrito.**

**Contar fatos que já aconteceram.**

Palavras em _itálico._

_Pensamentos dos personagens._

Kag – Kagome

San – Sango

Mir – Miroku

Inu – InuYasha

Entre outros.

Então agora vamos as reviews,mas antes eu gostaria de agradecer a Algum ser que vem me ajudando muito!Muito obrigada!E também por todas as reviews mandadas...Essas reviews que eu irei responder não são deste capítulo e sim do outro...Mas não ia deixar os meus fãs sem as respostas...Então as reviews...

Algum Ser: Bom muito obrigado pelo o elogio, mas eu sei que demorei a postar...Mas eu tive refazer o capítulo e o segundo capítulo...Não sabia que você tinha ficado honrada por ser a minha 1 º review...O.Objus.

Mk-chan160: Demorei...Desculpa...Ó.Ó...Mas o inu não apareceu neste capítulo...Mas pelo menos a Kagome citou um hanyou...

Bjus.

Lou Fm: Você também gosta de rock?Eu amo!Ainda mais Linkin Park!Desculpa me empolguei...Huahuahuahauhau...Ainda bem que está gostando da fic...E como o ditado diz:

Demoro, mas chego!Huahuahuahua...Ai está 1º capítulo refeito!Espero que goste!bjus.

MaryHimura: Bom,1º eu estou adorando as suas fics.Mas nunca fui muito boa para escrever histórias e ainda mais para descrever.Mas eu acho que estou até me saindo bem...

Espero que goste deste capítulo...bjus

Marismylle: Affe...Um lixeiro tocando com uma vassoura imaginando ser um famoso tocando guitarra?Meu Deus! Onde este mundo vai parar?Huahuahuahuahauha...To de zuação...Mas a fic tem continuação sim...E pode deixar que vai sair o 2º capítulo...Ta?

Bjus.

Jaque-chan: Foi muita tragédia aquele capítulo ainda mais morrer no avião...Até eu fiquei traumatizada...Q.Q...Mas preferi dar outra rumo a história...Não queria ficar traumatizada...De todas as bandas que você citou só não conheço o Shaman...Mas num gosto de Britney...Mas espero que goste deste capítulo...Já percebeu quantas vezes eu falei isso?Bjus.

Mah Higurashi: Oi!Bom...O capítulo demorou muito!O.O...Ainda bem que você gostou da idéia!Huahuahuahuahauahuahuah...O capítulo está ai (não, ta voando!) to zoando...Hehehehehehe...Espero que goste...Bjus.Mas, será que temos os mesmo nomes?Porque o meu apelido é Mah...

Mid-cat: Bom...Ainda bem que está gostando da minha fic!To tão feliz...Mas o nome da banda...Foi sem querer... É que no dia eu estava tão desligada...U.U...Desculpa...Mas aí está o capítulo espero que aproveite...Bjus.

Bom...Respondi as reviews...e curtam o capítulo...Bjus!

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS-

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS-

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS-


End file.
